


Jeder braucht ein bisschen Liebe

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: CAM - Character Appreciation Month, Deutsch | German, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-22
Updated: 2008-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auch wenn er ein Dämon ist, unterscheidet sich Clem nicht wirklich von anderen Lebewesen. Hin und wieder braucht auch er ein wenig Zärtlichkeit und Nähe. Allerdings ist das nicht so einfach, wenn man ein hässlicher Dämon ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeder braucht ein bisschen Liebe

**Author's Note:**

> Wie immer nur ausgeborgt. Ich war auch lieb zu den Jungs. Ganz bestimmt. 
> 
> Geschrieben für den Clem Appreciation Month auf BFF und dort ausgezeichnet mit dem 1. Platz

Die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne suchten sich mühsam einen Weg zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch in das Zimmer. Langsam wanderten die tastenden Strahlen höher, bis sie das Gesicht des Schlafenden erreicht hatten und scheinbar versuchten, sich durch seine geschlossenen Lider zu bohren.

Clement holte tief Luft und streckte sich leicht. Er war noch viel zu müde, um aufzustehen. Doch als er eine Bewegung neben sich wahrnahm, war er sofort hellwach. „Oh, oh!“, murmelte er leise vor sich hin und versuchte möglichst leise, und vor allem ohne den Menschen neben sich zu wecken, aus dem Bett zu klettern.

Er schaffte es tatsächlich. Gleichmäßiges Atmen teilte ihm mit, dass er noch immer schlief, obwohl er sich ein wenig regte und scheinbar eine bequemere Haltung zum Schlafen suchte. Clem rührte sich nicht. Stand reglos da und hielt den Atem an. Endlich lag er wieder ruhig und teilte mit einem tiefen Atemzug mit, dass er endlich eine bequeme Haltung gefunden hatte. Vorsichtig suchte Clem seine Kleidung zusammen. Immer wieder warf er dabei einen Blick auf das Bett. Die Decke war nach unten gerutscht und ließ den Blick frei, auf einen muskulösen Rücken mit makelloser, braungebrannter Haut. Es sei denn, man bezeichnete die Tattoos als Makel. Die fast seinen gesamten Körper zierten.

Der Dämon schluckte schwer. Irgendwie hätte es ihn ja interessiert, was der Mann sagen würde, wenn er aufwachte und ihn sah. Aber den Ekel und das Entsetzen, die sich mit Sicherheit in seinem Blick widergespiegelt hätten, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht wirklich ertragen. Schließlich war er auch nur ein Lebewesen, das hin und wieder etwas Liebe und Zärtlichkeit brauchte und er hatte den Kerl ja nicht dazu gezwungen …

Erneut regte sich der Mann und Clem beeilte sich, seine Kleidung möglichst schnell überzuziehen. Dann schlüpfte er leise zur Tür hinaus, wobei er ein letztes Mal den Anblick des Mannes in sich aufsog. Er würde ihn nie wieder sehen und irgendwie schmerzte es ihn. Sie hatten einen wirklich netten Abend verbracht. Er hätte eben gehen sollen. Aber nun war es zu spät.

Leise zog Clem die Tür ins Schloss und eilte davon, bemüht, seine Gefühle in dem Raum zu lassen, bei dem Mann, die letzte Nacht einfach hinter sich zu lassen.

~*~

Während Clem die Straßen entlang eilte, um in seine eigene Unterkunft zu gelangen, ließ er den Abend noch einmal Revue passieren. Der Kerl war ihm bereits ins Auge gestochen, als Clem die Kneipe betreten hatte. Ein junger Mann, der allein an der Bar saß und mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht sein Bier kippte, nur um sich sogleich das Nächste zu bestellen. Irgendetwas an ihm hatte in Clem Mitleid geweckt. Er wirkte so verloren. Noch schlimmer war das geworden, als der Kerl drei Bier später kurz mit dem Barkeeper geredet hatte und dann den Gitarrenkoffer neben seinem Barhocker aufgehoben und die Bühne betreten hatte. Bis zu dem Moment war Clem der Koffer nicht einmal aufgefallen.

Er spielte ein paar Songs. Schöne Stimme. Schöne Musik. Meist in Richtung Country oder Accoustic Rock. Und jeder einzelne Song erzählt eine traurige Geschichte, von einem Mann, der alles im Leben verloren hatte. Mit jedem Lied, das der junge Kerl zum Besten gegeben hatte, war Clem noch trauriger geworden und in so manchem Lied hatte er auch sich selbst erkannt. Das Leben war ganz okay, aber die Liebe meinte es gar nicht gut mit ihm. War auch nicht weiter verwunderlich. Er ging zwar im Großen und Ganzen als Mensch mit irgendeinem Hautfehler oder einer Hautkrankheit durch und konnte sich durchaus in die Öffentlichkeit wagen, aber Menschen fanden ihn trotz allem eher abstoßend und andere Dämonen … nun ja. Meist lagen sie nicht wirklich auf derselben Wellenlänge und das machte es schwer, eine anständige Beziehung zu haben.

Er sehnte sich nach Zärtlichkeit und Nähe wie jedes andere Lebewesen auch, doch meist waren ihm diese Dinge verwehrt. Ganz selten kam es vor, dass er tatsächlich eine Weile mit jemandem verbrachte. Meist Dämonen.

Wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zur letzten Nacht. Lindsey. Sein Name war Lindsey gewesen. Ein schöner Name. Rasch schüttelte Clem den Kopf. Er wollte ja eigentlich nicht mehr an ihn denken. Er würde … Zum Poker gehen. Das war doch mal eine gute Idee. Das würde ihn sicherlich auf andere Gedanken bringen, heute Abend.

Aber was sollte er bis zum Abend machen? Auf diese Frage fand er absolut keine Antwort und er hatte auch noch keine Lösung gefunden, als er endlich zu Hause ankam. Gelangweilt schaltete Clem den Fernseher an und suchte in der Vorratskammer nach etwas Essbarem. Vielleicht konnte er sich ja mit Popcorn und Cola und einem dummen Film ablenken.

Aber natürlich ging das nicht. Er fragte sich, ob Lindsey schon wach war, überlegte, was der junge Mann wohl denken würde, wunderte sich, ob er überhaupt irgendwelche Erinnerungen an die vorangegangene Nacht hatte. Irgendwie hoffte Clem, dass er sich nicht daran würde erinnern können und seine Chancen dafür standen sehr hoch, denn Lindsey war völlig betrunken gewesen, am Ende.

Er hatte mehrere Bier getrunken, ehe er auf die Bühne getreten war und hatte, kaum von der Bühne runter, schon den ersten Whiskey in der Hand gehabt. Und dem ersten folgte noch so mancher, dazu einige Tequila und zwei Cocktails, die der Barkeeper als „Brainmasher“ betitelt hatte. Das waren sie offensichtlich auch gewesen, denn unter anderen Umständen wäre Lindsey sicherlich nicht mit ihm auf ein Hotelzimmer gegangen. Niemals.

Der Gedanke schmerzte zutiefst und er würde noch lange Zeit schmerzen. Es war ein Fehler gewesen. Ein ganz großer Fehler. Clem seufzte und stellte Cola und Popcorn auf den Boden. Er verspürte absolut keinen Hunger und auf das Fernsehprogramm achtete er überhaupt nicht. Sie hatten sich gut verstanden. Der zu dem Zeitpunkt noch Fremde hatte ihn ganz normal behandelt, nicht einmal blöd geguckt oder dumm gefragt, was mit seiner Haut los sei. Er hatte so getan, als gäbe es nichts Normaleres als ihn. Es hatte so gut getan.

Lindsey war auf der Durchreise. Mehr oder weniger. Er war ohne Ziel im Leben, soviel hatte Clem rasch herausgefunden. Was genau in seiner Vergangenheit geschehen war, wusste der Dämon nicht und Lindsey hatte es nicht weiter breit getreten. Doch dass einige richtig üble Dinge passiert sein mussten, das war ihm schnell klar geworden. Lindsey schien so verloren und eigentlich hatte er ihn ja nur ins Bett bringen wollen, weil es spät war und Lindsey kaum noch laufen konnte. Völlig betrunken. Nur deswegen hatte er ihn gebeten, ihn nicht alleine zu lassen. Nur deswegen war es passiert. Wäre Lindsey nüchtern gewesen … nie hätten sich solche Dinge ereignet. Niemals.

Abermals schloss Clem die Augen. Tief in ihm rumorte etwas und zugleich erfüllte ihn gähnende Leere. Völlig lustlos ließ er sich zur Seite kippen und rollte sich auf dem Sofa zusammen, versuchte zu schlafen und die nagenden Selbstvorwürfe auf diese Weise zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er hatte die Trunkenheit des Mannes ausgenutzt. Wie tief war er gesunken!

~*~

Stunden später öffnete der Dämon die Augen wieder. Er fühlte sich kein bisschen besser und er hatte nicht wirklich geschlafen. Er hatte nachgedacht, gegrübelt. Die ganze Zeit über. Er war zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass er sich nicht in den Kerl verknallt hatte, denn ihm waren Frauen oder zumindest weibliche Dämonen noch immer lieber, aber er hatte ein verdammt schlechtes Gewissen, dem Mann gegenüber. Und obendrein machte er sich Sorgen. So etwas hatte er noch nie gemacht. Einen Betrunkenen mehr oder weniger zu vergewaltigen, lag weit außerhalb des grauschattierten Bereichs in dem er sich öfter aufhielt. Er war ein Mistkerl und so etwas würde nie wieder vorkommen.

Mehr oder weniger zufrieden mit dieser Entscheidung, versuchte er also, sein schlechtes Gewissen zu vergessen und nach vorne zu blicken. Die letzte Nacht endgültig aus seinem Gedächtnis zu streichen.

… und darauf zu hoffen, Lindsey nicht mehr über den Weg zu laufen. Aber er hatte ja gesagt, dass er sich nicht lange hier in Sunnydale aufhalten wollte, bald wieder aufbrechen würde, wohin auch immer.

~*~

Das Pokerspiel am Abend brachte ihn dann tatsächlich auf andere Gedanken, denn ausnahmsweise hatte Clem mal wirklich Glück und gewann. Ganz ohne zu tricksen. Er war ziemlich zufrieden, als er mit seiner Ausbeute nach Hause ging.

Die Tage vergingen und das Leben lief weiter wie bisher. Clem traf sich mit den üblichen Leuten, verbrachte viel Zeit alleine und lebte weiter wie zuvor, als hätte er nie irgendetwas anderes getan. Wenn tatsächlich mal wieder dieses nagende Gefühl in ihm aufstieg, das ihn drängen wollte, zumindest nachzuforschen, ob Lindsey noch in der Stadt war oder wenn er tatsächlich mal wieder den dringenden Wunsch nach Nähe verspürte, ignorierte er dies vollkommen. Er konnte es sich nicht erlauben und das war eine Tatsache.

~*~

Wie immer hatte Clem es sich in der hintersten Ecke der Kneipe bequem gemacht. Er hatte lange überlegt, ob er wieder hierher kommen oder den Ort lieber meiden sollte, war dann aber zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass Lindsey sicherlich nicht mehr hier herumlief und vermutlich längst wieder weiter gezogen war. Schließlich hatte er an dem Abend mehrfach erklärt, dass er nur auf der Durchreise war. Ein „Drifter“, wie er sich selbst bezeichnete. Jemand, der dem Ruf der Freiheit folgte, nie lange an einem Ort blieb, ständig weiter zog. Obwohl die Vorstellung durchaus einen romantischen Einschlag hatte, stimmte sie Clem eher traurig. Für so ein Dasein musste man sicherlich geboren sein.

Er hing seinen Gedanken nach, nippte hin und wieder an einem Bier, das er sich gegönnt hatte und merkte erst, dass sich jemand ihm gegenüber an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, als dieser Jemand die Bierflasche geräuschvoll auf die Tischplatte stellte. Clem zuckte zusammen und sah auf. Er erstarrte im ersten Moment, als er in blaue Augen blickte. Dann fingen seine Gedanken an zu rasen. Er war hier, saß ihm gegenüber. Lindsey. Eigentlich wollte Clem nichts lieber, als fliehen, doch er saß auf der Bank in der Nische, die Wand im Rücken und egal ob er nach links oder nach rechts gerutscht wäre, Lindsey hätte ihn ohne Probleme aufhalten können. Er konnte nicht verschwinden und leider wollte sich auch der Boden nicht auftun und ihn verschlingen. Er musste sich dem Mann also stellen und er hatte wirklich Angst.

„Machst du das immer?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey unvermittelt und sah ihn mit fragendem Ausdruck in den Augen an.

„Ah … ich verstehe nicht“, stammelte Clem unsicher.

„Dann muss ich eben deutlicher werden.“ Seine Stimme verriet nicht, ob er wütend war, angeekelt oder was er sonst fühlte. Auch sein Gesicht ließ nicht darauf schließen, was in ihm vorging. „Ist das deine Masche, dass du dich am Morgen danach einfach klammheimlich aus dem Staub machst?“ Clem schluckte schwer. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm ein Kloß so groß wie ein ganzes Kätzchen im Hals steckte und er konnte ihn nicht nach unten würgen. Er konnte auch nichts sagen. Lindsey seufzte und lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück. Seine Hand spielte mit der Bierflasche und er wirkte beinahe verunsichert. Erneut hob der junge Mann den Blick, sah Clem direkt in die Augen. „Hör zu. Ich hab nicht vor, dich umzubringen oder sonst etwas. Wollte einfach nur noch mal mit dir reden. Also hör bitte auf, mich anzustarren, als würde ich unter dem Tisch eine Shot Gun auf dich richten und hätte bereits angekündigt, dass ich nen nervösen Finger habe.“

„Ich …“ Clem schluckte erneut. Nein, das hatte er nicht. Aber in seiner Unsicherheit wusste er einfach überhaupt nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Ja?“ Lindsey lächelte. „Hast ja doch noch eine Stimme.“

„Ich dachte, das wäre besser, als darauf zu warten …“

„Dass ich aufwache und womöglich total entsetzt bin, bereue, was ich getan habe?“, schlug Lindsey ruhig vor. Clem nickte schweigend.

„Is dir wohl schon öfter passiert, huh?“ Erneut antwortete er mit einem Nicken. „Das tut mir leid.“ Lindsey hörte auf, mit der Flasche zu spielen und nahm stattdessen einen kräftigen Schluck. „Ich muss zugeben: vermutlich war es nicht schlecht, dass ich ein paar Tage Zeit hatte“, erklärte er ruhig. Clem senkte den Blick. Nagender Schmerz zog sich durch seinen Körper und sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Natürlich. Was hätte er sonst erwarten sollen! „Nah.“ Lindseys Stimme klang sanft und Clem erschrak, als er den Finger des anderen unter seinem Kinn spürte, als dieser sanft aber mit Nachdruck versuchte, ihn wieder dazu zu bringen, den Blick zu heben. „Nicht deswegen.“ Endlich folgte er dem Druck und sah Lindsey erneut an. Eine seltsame Wärme schlug ihm aus den eigentlich kühlen Augen entgegen.

„Ich dachte … ich meine … es tut mir leid. Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe.“

„Mir nicht.“ Lindsey ließ ihn los und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab, während er sich am Kinn kratzte. „Nur mal so unter uns: Dass du kein Mensch bist, war mir von Anfang an klar. Und weil ich grade dabei bin … du bist nicht der erste Dämon, mit dem ich im Bett gelandet bin.“ Clem starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und fragte sich etwa 1000 Sachen auf einmal. Es war ihm unmöglich, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Ich sagte ja schon, dass ich ne recht eigenwillige Vergangenheit habe.“ Lindseys Blick verschleierte sich etwas, als er an Clem vorbei und durch die Wand hindurch zu blicken schien. „Ich glaub, nüchtern betrachtet, hab ich dir auch nicht gerade eine große Wahl gelassen. Ich kann ziemlich stur sein. Bitte entschuldige, wenn ich dich gedrängt haben sollte.“

„Nein!“, entfuhr es Clem schließlich. „Ich meine … ich hatte das Gefühl …“

„Nah. Keine Sorge. Wenn ich was nicht will, merkt man das und ich wehre mich auch mit Händen und Füßen dagegen. Ich muss gestehen, ich war wirklich neugierig. Ich meine, die Nacht ist ziemlich … verschwommen. Wollte dich zu gerne noch bei klarem Verstand sehen, bevor ich die Stadt verlasse. Deswegen bin ich hier.“ Zu viele Informationen. Lindsey würde verschwinden, aber er hatte ihn noch einmal sehen wollen. Konnte das bedeuten, dass er nicht wütend oder geschockt war und dass er die Nacht vielleicht sogar gut gefunden hatte und konnte es bedeuten, dass …

„Hey, bist du noch bei mir?“, bohrte sich Lindseys Stimme in seine Gedanken.

„Ja. Sicher. Ich dachte nur … ich hatte nicht erwartet …“ Jetzt lachte Lindsey. Er lachte ihn nicht aus. Es war ein warmes Lachen.

„Wie gesagt: Weder die Tatsache, dass du ein Dämon bist, noch dass du ein Mann bist, kann mich wirklich abschrecken. Hab ich alles schon durch. Das und noch mehr. Ich hatte nur das Gefühl, dir etwas schuldig zu sein.“

„Schuldig?“ Das ergab nun wirklich keinen Sinn. Lindsey nickte zu allem Überfluss auch noch.

„Du hast mir viel gegeben. Mehr als ich zurückgeben kann. Bis zu dem Abend war ich für alle um mich herum nur ein namenloser Drifter. Es hat nie jemanden wirklich interessiert, was ich singe oder wer ich bin. Keiner hat je gefragt, wo ich her komme oder wohin ich gehen werde. Ich hatte nicht einmal ein Gesicht. Verstehst du? Menschen haben mich angesehen und wenn ich ihnen das nächste Mal über den Weg gelaufen bin, haben sie mich doch nicht wieder erkannt. Ich hatte schon lange kein Ziel mehr. Am Leben bleiben, weiterziehen. Aber das war kein Leben mehr.“ Erneut zog sich Clem der Magen schmerzhaft zusammen. Das war wohl das Traurigste, was er je gehört hatte.

„Das … das klingt furchtbar.“ Lindsey zuckte die Schultern.

„Hatte mich damit abgefunden“, meinte er lächelnd. „Du hast mich wachgerüttelt. Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich so nicht weitermachen kann. Nicht auf Dauer. Ich werde zurückgehen, nach L.A. und ein paar offene Rechnungen begleichen und dann werde ich endlich anfangen, mir wieder ein Leben aufzubauen. Ich wollte mich nur noch bei dir bedanken.“

Wortlos hörte Clem zu. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, ob Lindsey überhaupt wollte, dass er etwas sagte. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet. Aber sicherlich nicht mit ‚Danke, du hast mein Leben verändert’. Das musste einfach ein schlechter Scherz sein.

„Du hörst schon wieder nicht zu“, meinte Lindsey plötzlich mit tadelndem Unterton.

„Tut mir leid. Ich … ich versuche es wirklich, es ist nur … ich glaube, ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen.“ Lindsey lächelte erneut.

„Kein Problem. Musst du nicht. Ich wollte mich bedanken und verabschieden. Ich fahre heute Nacht los. Das ist alles, was ich noch sagen wollte. Oh … eins vielleicht noch: Ist ein Weilchen her, dass ich mit jemandem Intim war … ich hoffe, ich war nicht zu rabiat? Alkohol ist dabei auch nicht gerade hilfreich.“

„Nein … gar nicht.“ Der Mann nickte schwach.

„Dann bin ich beruhigt. Pass auf dich auf, Clem. Vielleicht laufen wir uns ja mal wieder über den Weg. Wer weiß.“ Er stand auf, kippte den Rest des Biers hinunter und stellte die Flasche wieder auf den Tisch. Einen Moment blieb er stehen, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, wandte sich dann doch ab, hielt erneut inne und kam zurück. „Machs gut“, meinte er fast schon sanft. „Sei nicht böse, dass ich dich so sitzen lasse, aber ich kann nicht bleiben.“ Mit diesen Worten drückte er Clem einen Kuss auf die Stirn und war verschwunden noch ehe sich der Dämon wirklich bewusst machen konnte, was gerade geschehen war.

Lange blieb Clem noch sitzen, dachte über Lindseys Worte nach, bereute, dass er sich nicht am Riemen gerissen hatte, sich nicht richtig mit ihm unterhalten hatte. Jetzt war er weg. Natürlich machte sich der Dämon nichts vor. Das war keine Liebe gewesen. Weder von seiner Seite, noch von Lindseys Seite. Er fand es zwar Schade, dass der junge Mann jetzt weg war, aber es hinterließ keine seltsame Leere in ihm, wie es manchmal gewesen war, wenn er sich in jemanden verguckt hatte. Er war beruhigt, dass Lindsey die Sache so gut geschluckt hatte und die Zweifel und Schuldgefühle waren verschwunden.

Es war nur Sex gewesen, für sie beide und doch hatte das mindestens ein Leben verändert. Irgendwie fand Clem den Gedanken schön. Und er war nicht mehr ganz so verunsichert, wie ihm im späteren Verlauf des Abends bewusst wurde. Er war ein Dämon und für die meisten Menschen einfach hässlich. Aber er war ein guter Kerl und das war es, was zählte. Und auch wenn er sich nicht von anderen Kreaturen unterschied, und hin und wieder einfach ein wenig Nähe und Zuneigung brauchte, war das sicherlich nicht das Wichtigste im Leben. Nein, eigentlich konnte er mit seinem Leben wirklich ganz zufrieden sein.


End file.
